Birthday Request
by Shy PolarBear
Summary: Tyki only wants one thing for his birthday, yet Allen refuses. Will Tyki ever get what he desires? Poker Pair! MxM Rated M for strong suggestive yaoi themes  don't like yaoi? please don't read


Poker Pair! Enjoy~

With love,

Shy PolarBear

* * *

><p>"Your virginity."<p>

Earl Grey was promptly sprayed over the small wooden table separating the two lone males.

"WHAT?" the white haired youth squealed, eyes widening at his tanned companion.

"You asked me what I would like for my birthday lovely," he replied, "and all I want is your virginity." Running a hand through dark, wavy locks the man flashed a toothy, canine grin.

Using his snowy bangs to shield his beet-red face the younger of the two stammered, "T-tyki Mikk!"

"Allen Walker," said man purred.

"AIYA!" Allen squeaked, feeling a hand pinch his rear, "TYKI!" He attempted to growl, yet produced a strangled yelp at the feel of a second straying hand. "Gosh darn it Tyki," he slapped a third prowling pinch, stood and shouted, "I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!" He panted heavily from the sudden outburst, red in the face, hands clenched into little fists at his sides. Tyki merely looked amused. 'Why that-'

"Really, I'd happily give him mine."

Eyes widening to their fullest extent, Allen realised the cause of his dark companions smirk. Wheeling around he almost smacked into the new-comer's chest.

Lavi wore a wide grin. "You know, if I still had it," he added with a wink to Kanda. Yuu simply scowled, glaring between the previously isolated two.

"Christ, keep it down moyashi!" He growled, shooting a look of disapproval at the pair, "Just hurry up and get it over with so we don't have to listen to any more of this horny bastard's libido-fuelled remarks."

Lavi chuckled, "Horny doesn't _begin_ to cover it, does it Allen-_chan_?" The added suffix only caused the youth further distress, and as a result, the highly embarrassed boy fled the site.

"Two days to go, whadya think he'll get you, eh Tyki-san?" Lavi questioned humorously, laughing at Kanda's angry pout. "C'mon Yuu-kun, stop being so anti-social, you _know_ it's funny!" he pulled him into a hug, stifling another giggle as Kanda slapped his hands away.

"Usagi," he couldn't stop a hint of a smile grace his beautiful Japanese features as he half-heartedly pulled at his lover's vibrant red hair, "Quiet. You know Moyashi's oblivious to these things, even if -driven here literally spells it out for him." He pulled from his 'bunny's' loving embrace and started off down the long corridor of the Black Order. He nodded at Lavi to follow him.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later, won't we Mikky?" the red head winked before heading off after his lover. Tyki could only chuckle in mirth.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Allen placed yet another item down after deciding against buying it for his boyfriend. "Maybe...? No," knitting his delicate eyebrows together he sighed. 'This is so much harder than I thought, and Lavi sure isn't helping.' He growled as his best friend picked up <em>another<em> inappropriate object. "Dammit Lavi, I said NO!"

His friend dodged a glass bottle aimed at his face and tried desperately to suppress yet another bout of laughter, "Aww, why not? I think Tyki would love to have an Allen-kitty for his birthday!" He failed to dodge the second bottle. Allen huffed and left the store, the fifth store that morning, and went to continue his search for the perfect gift. 'Geez,' he thought, 'and it's not even nine in the morning yet.' The British youth felt like crying.

"Uncle TYKI!" the little blunette latched herself to the man who had barely set foot in the front door, "Hola!" she squealed.

"Hello Road," Tyki knew she wouldn't let go, so he picked the young girl up and carried her to the living area, "Is Sherrill in?" he asked while setting her in a comfy chair. She shook her head, before playing with her blue spikes.

"Papa's at work today with Milleni, but he'll be back soon," she picked up one of her many dolls, "Will you play with me Tyki?" she passed the doll to her uncle, "Please." To the untrained eye she portrayed the figure of pure innocence, but Tyki knew the Dreams of Noah better than most. She wouldn't let him leave until he'd played. Heaving a sigh he settled himself in front of his niece and picked up the doll. Road shrieked in delight.

* * *

><p>"I agree."<p>

"Lenalee!" Allen was shocked.

"Aha, we win!" Lavi cheered.

Kanda smirked.

The Chinese girl threw her hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm sorry Allen, but, I really do think it's the perfect idea!" she apologised.

Allen simply couldn't believe his friends were really ganging up on him like this, "I can't believe you guys, you're supposed to be helping me!" he whined. Kanda growled.

"Moyashi, we _are_ helping you," Allen swore he heard the murmur of idiot somewhere but was too appalled to care.

"Well, no! I refuse, because it's a horrible idea, and I simply won't do it!" he yelled at the his supposed friends before leaving the group. The trio looked at the maids costume on the table and sighed.

"I think he'd look cute in it," Lenalee eventually said. Lavi just sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Sherrill, you're my brother, and to some extent I believe I love you, but I am putting my foot down this instant and refusing," Tyki crossed his arms to signal the end of the conversation. His elder brother chose not to notice or simply didn't care.<p>

Either way, "But why not dear?" Tyki cringed, "It will be fantastic, don't you agree Millennium Earl?" He motioned to the Thousand year Duke, currently in his human form adding heap upon heap of sugar into his cup of tea.

He looked towards the Desires of Noah, "Well now, I think it's a brilliant idea," Sherrill grinned, plans already formulating in his mind, "But-" Tyki looked hopeful, "It _is _Tyki's birthday, so perhaps he _should_ have a say?" Tyki whooped and Sherrill deflated. He went to his master's side and frowned.

"But Earl," he pleaded. The Millennium Earl looked to the sky.

"Sorry little one, but I believe I have to let Tyki-pon have his way," Tyki growled at the Earl's pet name- "I _wish_ you wouldn't call me that master" – before retreating to the garden door with a smile.

"It's settled then! I wish for only a small gathering; family and a few close friends. Nothing big or glamorous, just simple and sweet," he left the pair with a satisfied grin, "Brother. Duke." With a polite nod to each he took his leave. Sherrill had to pout.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, unhelpful," Allen grumbled all the way to town, alone and angry. Honestly, how could his friends actually think he'd serve birthday cake to Tyki in a mini maid outfit. Honestly. 'I mean, yes, Tyki would <em>love<em> it, but still! No means no, and I've already told Tyki off for his birthday request; they don't have to encourage him,' so engrossed in his thoughts the young exorcist nearly missed Timcanpy's buzzing, if it weren't for the golden golem slapping a little fist to his owner's nose.

"Ow, Tim!" only then did Allen realise his golem was buzzing. He had a call. "Oh, sorry Timcanpy," he said before connecting to the caller, "Hello?"

The rich voice on the other end of the line instantly soothed him, "Hello lovely. How are you?"

Tyki never failed to put the boy at ease.

"Hello Tyki. I'm good, and you?"

"Fine, I've missed you though. I believe I missed you at the Order yesterday," the smooth voice said. Allen felt horribly guilty. In running away from his three friends the previous day he forgot all about his meeting with his lover.

"Tyki, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I forgot all about it!" The boy cried.

He heard a soft chuckle from Tyki, "Shounen, calm down. I understand. I actually ran into Lavi and the others while looking for you. Said they possibly upset you somehow. Are you sure you're all right?"

Allen held his breath, hoping Lavi didn't tell Tyki _why_ he left, "Yeah, you know how Kanda and I get sometimes," he gave a weak laugh, "But I'm fine. I am really sorry I missed you though."

Tyki detected a lie, but let it be. Allen never lied unless he was embarrassed, but why? "That's alright Allen, don't fret. I'm hoping I won't miss you tomorrow though, it's a rather important date," he joked.

"No, of course I won't miss it!" Allen was amazed at how fast time goes by. 'Tomorrow? I really need to find the perfect gift!'

"Good good," Tyki laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow then lovely. I love you," Allen could hear Tyki smile, feeling a similar expression rise onto his own features.

"I love you too Tyki. Bye," hearing the click signalling Tyki's departure, Allen took a deep breath, determination rising inside him. He knew exactly what to get his man. He almost giggled.

After disconnecting his call Tyki shooed his Teez away, the purple, carnivorous golem gracefully flying away like the butterfly it was designed to look like. Feeling a weight on his thigh he looked to see Road settle herself in his lap, "When did you get here Road?"

Her eyes gleamed, "Just now. You looked lonely Tyki, thought I'd keep you company." She presented another doll, this one bearing a striking resemblance to the Millennium Earl. Oh dear, he could see where this was leading. The glimmer in her eyes turned evil as she passed him the doll. Tyki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYKI!" the bluenette threw her arms around her adoptive Uncle's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. The party was drawing to a close, and all that was left was to present the birthday boy with his gifts before the guests passed out from high levels of alcohol consumption or setting fire to his mansion with matches- "Jasdevi you put those matches AWAY!" - so as people began to stagger off home Road presented her favourite (technically only) uncle a pleasantly wrapped box.<p>

"Is it a voodoo doll?" he questioned. He wouldn't put it past the girl.

She playfully hit his arm, "No! Go on, open it, open it!" she was giddy with excitement. Too much sugar Tyki concluded. He placed his niece on the floor to grasp the gift given to him. He peeled away the elegant wrapping to find a stunning engraved lighter, with a single amethyst embedded in the centre of a sprawling wolf design. He grinned.

"Road dear, you sure know the way to a man's heart," he said, using it to light a cigarette from his pocket. "Thankyou dear." Removing the lit smoke from his lips he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank your father for me also," he winked, wondering if Sherrill actually managed to wrestle the matches from the psychotic twins.

"I will. Happy birthday again," another kiss for Tyki, "Love you!" she cried before dragging the twins away from her angry father in the direction of their own home. After a while, and many extravagant presents later, only two remained. Tyki turned to his little lover and sent him a wink. "So lovely, do I get my present now?" His lecherous grin was rewarded with a smack as Allen blushed profusely.

"H-honestly Tyki," he stammered. Walking up to Tyki and standing on his toes, he planted a kiss on Tyki's cheek. "But yes, you do." With that, the produced a small velvet box from his pocket, giving it hesitantly to his companion, "If you don't like it we can go exchange it-"

"I'll love it. Anything you give me I adore Allen," the Portuguese man pecked the smaller male's lips before opening the box. And he did. The moment he saw the delicate silver earring he grinned. A simple stud, adorned with a single hanging chain of silver, ended with a cross. In the centre of the cross was a small black gem. He loved it. So much so, he took out his earring to replace it with his lover's gift. He turned his head to show Allen. "How does it look?" he cheekily grinned.

Allen released his breath, glad his boyfriend liked the present. "Beautiful Tyki. Simply stunning!" he giggled and lent in for another kiss. Tyki was about to discard the box when a flash of silver caught his eye.

"Hmm?" he failed to notice Allen's look of embarrassment as he examined the box. It looked like there was something under the earring's cushion, but wha- oh. Oh. Tyki's leer grew. _This_ would be fun indeed. He took the package out from under the cushion, placed the box in his pocket and turned to face Allen. The boy was bright red.

"W-well, I mean, you-you said-" Tyki threw the boy over his shoulder before he had the chance to finish. The man failed to hide his smirk as he carried the white haired youth to his bedrrom.

"Silly boy, you think one is enough?" Tyki asked, before throwing him on the bed. Allen could only whimper.


End file.
